


The Plan

by Underamoonlesssky



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Enjolras doesnt do feelings, M/M, Pining Grantaire, Stupid Boys being Stupid, fake boyfriends, obnoxious parents, you know how this ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underamoonlesssky/pseuds/Underamoonlesssky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras' parents are coming to visit, and he told them that he has a boyfriend to piss them off. The thing is- he doesn't have a boyfriend. Now he needs someone to act as his boyfriend for the week that his parents visit to prove them wrong, Courfeyrac helps him find a boyfriend, with interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

It had started out innocent enough, Enjolras’ parents were coming for a visit and he needed a boyfriend. A fake one at least, he had told his parents that he was dating someone, a male someone moreover, to piss them off. He wasn’t pretending he was gay, he knew that he was gay, that much was true. The whole boyfriend thing however, not exactly true, hence the need for a fake boyfriend, only for the week that his parents were coming over. How it ended up being Grantaire was still a bit of a mystery to him. Courfeyrac had come up to him not long after explaining his situation and merely said ‘I’ve got you covered.’ He had protested for a minute, knowing that while Jehan wouldn’t say anything, it would most likely bother him. 

Courfeyrac laughed at this statement ‘oh please, I love you but no. You’re a hot piece of ass Enjolras, but I wouldn’t date you.’

‘Then who is it?’ 

Courfeyrac smiled at him, ‘You’ll just have to go to the musian tomorrow at noon and see.’ 

Curiosity over anything had him walking into the café at exactly noon the next day. He looked around the café, it was empty safe for a few people scattered throughout, and Grantaire sitting in a corner booth. His gaze lingered briefly on Grantaire before sweeping back over the café. Who exactly was he supposed to be meeting? He didn’t know anyone in the café except- but no, Courfeyrac wouldn’t do that, would he? He looked back at Grantaire, who was now ushering him over to his table.  
Oh god, he was going to kill Courfeyrac, why Grantaire out of all people? It wasn’t like they exactly got on well, in fact, Enjolras was pretty sure that Grantaire hated him. He shook his head and steeled his emotions. This was going to be business and that’s all, if Grantaire didn’t want to do it then he would just have to say so. 

He sat down, ‘Courfeyrac has talked to you, I assume?’ 

Grantaire laughed, ‘Right down to business is it? Well it’s nice to see you too.’ 

‘So you’ve agreed to what Courfeyrac has explained? I need a boyfriend, only while my parents are here, and for some reason Courfeyrac has chosen you.’ 

‘I’m touched Apollo, truly. You think so highly of me, it warms my heart.’ 

Enjolras cringed, that wasn’t how he meant it.  
‘Regardless, are you willing to do this for me?’ 

Grantaire looked at him for a moment, seeming to be scrutinizing him. ‘I’ll do it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr  
> http://enjolratious.tumblr.com/


End file.
